Giving It Up
by Sapphire Midnight
Summary: Sakura knows that the only way to be W/ Syaoran is to make him the Cardcaptor. Giving up her memories is just one of the minor details that goes along with it. Will she get her happy ending?
1. Default Chapter

Hey Guys! This is the VERY first Cardcaptor story I've Ever written! Aren't you proud?!? ( I know I am. I must admit that after this story… well… a little bit of Molly rubbed off on me. You will have to be the judge if that is a good or bad thing. There are five chapters I believe, so I hope you enjoy them! Tell me what you think. Thank you everyone, for everything! Let the story begin! (P.S. I had just finished reading Jade Wing's story about Sakura dying FROM A CAR CRASH!!!!! So when I wrote this I was a little… okay, a LOT depressed. Be prepared for a happy OR sad ending. )  
  
***Sakura***  
  
It had been five years since I last saw Syaoran. I wrote constantly, but whenever I sealed the envelope shut I realized with a pang that I would never-could never-receive one from him.  
  
I didn't know what was so important about the Elders. The Clan seemed to do more harm than good. Why? Why would everyone still put up with that? Wouldn't they all have learned by now? No. Obviously not. If they did, life would be fair. If they did, I would be married to Syaoran.  
  
That's it! I've had enough! I can't handle this anymore. Each day I shed a tear. Each day… I realize that I have nothing to fear. I love him. I know it deep down inside of me. Before he left for Hong Kong, I found out that he loved me in return.  
  
I know what I am going to do. I also know the consequences. It seemed stupid, to do this after everything that had gone on… but it is the only way. I can not stay here any longer. I have had five years to sit and ponder. I'm so sick of this I'm rhyming! Now, I am finally going to do it. Now, I am one hundred percent sure.  
  
I left for the park; I had already written a letter to Tomoyo explaining what I was doing. I just hope she gets it before there is anything she can do about it. I used the key to get the staff, and then used the time card. I used fly, for what might be my very last time, and started on my journey. My destination: Hong Kong.  
  
After a long period of time I finally arrived at Syaoran's mansion. I sensed his presence in the back yard and walked there, heart pounding. When I layed eyes on him I realized that I still loved him with all of my soul. He was incredibly handsome, and had the same exact eyes, that seemed to soften only for me. I didn't pay attention to all the other people outside. My main focus was Syaoran.  
  
"S-Sakura?" he asked, as if it were too good to be true.  
  
"Syaoran!" I smiled as tears welled up in my eyes. I ran to him, never wanting him out of my sight.  
  
He ran towards me, arms outstretched his eyes half-believing. I laughed and cried and wanted to shout for joy! Now, the present was all that mattered.  
  
He caught me in his strong arms and spun me around. His eyes sparkled in the mid-day sun. Then his lips  
  
descended on mine and my legs turned to jelly. We are finally together. I'm not going to let what I planned to do ruin this moment; this kiss.  
  
When he pulled away he still wouldn't let me go. "Sakura…" that seemed to be all that he could say. "I can't believe it! It's really you! You're here!" And then his lips were on mine again, longer this time, and more passionate.  
  
Then I felt something all around us. I stiffened, and we pulled away, Syaoran's grip tightening around my waist. I didn't have to ask to know who these people were. They were the twelve Elders; the Clan. They were responsible for tearing me apart!  
  
Syaoran didn't say, "You shouldn't have come." He didn't say, "Now look what you did Sakura, You endangered us both!" Instead, he said, Don't worry. I'm here. I won't let them lay a finger on you!"  
  
I leaned my head against his chest. He always knew what to say, and he is always there to comfort me. Did I have to do what I set out to do? Is there any other option? Why was life so un-just?  
  
Despite my fierce effort, tears formed in the edged of my eyes.  
  
"Syaoran!" Boomed an incredibly loud voice. "You are not supposed to show feelings to anyone unless the Clan-"  
  
"I. Don't. Care." Syaoran said angrily. "I love Sakura! I don't love the girls that you want me to marry! IT'S MY LIFE!"  
  
I haven't heard anyone as mad as Syaoran was right now. I buried my head in his shoulder and he held me tight.  
  
"The Clan has the most wisdom and will make the best decisions!" The voice said in a louder, more angry tone that I thought was not possible. "If you do not appreciate that then…"  
  
I couldn't let Syaoran take all the blame. He shouldn't get the clan upset with him. It would do him more harm than it would do me. Anyway, I had to know why they despised me so much.  
  
"Why do you hate me?!" I asked them furiously. "Why won't you just leave us alone? Why won't you let us marry!?!"  
  
Syaoran stiffened. He looked at me, not realizing that I was going to say anything at all.  
  
"Because," the voice sneered, "You are not worthy enough to marry him. You aren't even a Hong Kong resident."  
  
"And…" another voice chimed in, "You are the Cardcaptor. It is not right for someone like Syaoran, with such great importance, to marry someone who has even more power than he does! It's not natural!"  
  
"So that's the reason you won't let me marry her?!" Syaoran demanded. "To save, basically, the Clan's reputation?!?"  
  
He clenched his fists and walked toward the Elders. I saw fire and lightning in his eyes. Now I knew it would never work out. Now I knew I had to do what I came here to do. Unwanted tears streamed down my face. The Clan always wanted to keep magic in the family, but no… I had too much of it.  
  
"Syaoran…" I started. He turned around to face me, his eyes questioning. He stared, not understanding.  
  
I took a deep breath and blindly stepped toward him. The only sound I heard was the crinkling of paper in my shorts pocket. Only I knew who the note was for, and only I knew what it said.  
  
I stopped three feet away from him. He stood there, motionless, and the Elders could care less. They would care though… they would care once they figure out what it is I'm doing. Then, I released the key, for the very last time.  
  
"Key of my star,  
  
With power burning bright,  
  
Reveal the staff,  
  
And SHINE YOUR LIGHT!  
  
RELEASE!"  
  
Then, instead of grabbing the staff like I normally did, I walked over to Syaoran and lightly gave him a kiss on the cheek. This was my farewell. He knew it, but didn't want to believe it. "I love you Syaoran," I whispered. "And I always will.  
  
I turned to walk back to the staff but he grabbed my wrist. "That doesn't sound like a farewell just for now, that sounds like a farewell forever," he said with a tight throat. He tried to clear his throat but it was useless. When I saw his eyes fill the tiniest bit with tears I had never felt so bad in my life!  
  
I swallowed a huge lump that was in my throat. "It is." I was barely able to choke out the words. He looked so stricken and his hold on my wrist loosened. I pulled out of his grasp and walked back to the staff. I made sure I was facing Syaoran and the Elders again. I realized that a little crowd has formed but I couldn't see who they were because of my blurred vision.  
  
Syaoran came up to me so that only the staff was between us. His eyes were full of so much sorrow that I had to look elsewhere.  
  
"Take the staff," I told him firmly.  
  
"What!?!" I couldn't tell if he was surprised, mortified, angry, or what. He stood there. Dumbfounded.  
  
"Take the staff, Syaoran," I repeated patiently.  
  
"But if I do…" He stopped himself, but I continued for him.  
  
"If you do, when you do," I corrected, "you will be Cardcaptor. You will change all of the cards into your own and-"  
  
"No!" He said strongly, cutting me off. "Do you even know what de- nouncing the cards means?" he asked incredulous.  
  
"It's the only way!" I shouted, frustrated. "This way, we may be able to be together." I managed a little smile. "You will be the Cardcaptor, yet I will still have magic. We may finally be able to be together after all! We can marry and everything! Syaoran…it's the only way."  
  
I turned my attention away from him and back to the staff.  
  
"I, Sakura Kinomoto, name Syaoran, Li official Cardcaptor!"  
  
  
  
After I shouted that the staff changed form. I was surprised, but glad none- the-less. That meant that the spell was working.  
  
The staff turned green and grew a little longer. A little red jewel was studded into it, and the other part of the staff resembled a sword. It fit him perfectly.  
  
I felt a sharp pain in my head and for the first time, I realized that I had a throbbing headache. I tried to ignore it, but I knew I had used way too much of my power to change the staff for someone else, and make it so that they were the Cardcaptor and could change the cards.  
  
"Take the staff Syaoran."  
  
He stared into my eyes and shook his head. "I won't – I can't."  
  
"Yes, you can and you will," I said.  
  
******Syaoran******  
  
"Take the staff Syaoran," Sakura said, her eyes the only things that expressed her true feelings.  
  
How could I? If I did, she would never…could never, be cardcaptor again. I would be taking this away from her. If I did, I would be alone trying to capture the cards (if there were any more out there) without her. It wouldn't be the same! I love her! I won't do it!  
  
I shook my head, "I won't – I can't."  
  
"Yes, you can and you will," she said strongly.  
  
"Sakura," I argued, "Do you know what will happen once I take the staff?! Not just the little stuff, but the more important things. Sakura, you will loose all of your memories of the Clow Cards!"  
  
She just hung her head, a single tear coursing down her cheek. It was then that I knew she knew what she got herself into. She knew the consequinces, and that scared me. How long had she been thinking this over?  
  
"Good-bye, Syaoran. I love you," she said. As she turned to walk away I realized that those words would be the last ones I would hear her say.  
  
"I love you too, Sakura," I said.  
  
She turned around and smiled, her eyes softening. Then I saw her take a piece of paper out of her pocket. She opened it and wrote something on it, then tucked it safely into her pocket.  
  
I knew there was no use. I had to take the staff, and that was what Sakura was counting on. I wish I could have stopped time and just am with Sakura forever. That wasn't an option though. If I didn't take the staff soon then all of sakura's magic would be used up and she would die! Not to mention all of the cards would be released once again. Then there wouldn't be a Cardcaptor! The world was in danger every second I would hesitate, and so was Sakura.  
  
I reached out my hand and grabbed the staff. It felt warm beneath my touch. It grew to it's last and final length and then the glowing stopped. Now I, was the cardcaptor. I should have been shouting for joy, but the only thing on my mind was Sakura… as usual.  
  
I looked over at her and her eyes were vacant with lust. She stood there, unmoving and unseeing. Then she started to sway back and fourth, collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Sakura!" I shouted, horrified.  
  
I ran over to her and lifted her head. She looked calm and peaceful, yet also sad. How could I have done this to her? Now she will never remember the cards, or even me! Why was life so unfair? Why, WHY, WHY?!?  
  
I felt hot tears stinging my face. I knew she wasn't dead, but she was right when she said her good-bye was final. It wasn't final for her lifetime… it was final for her memories.  
  
I brushed the hair away from her eyes. I slowly bent down, and pressed my lips to hers. I didn't know what I expected, whether it was her waking up and remembering me, the staff choosing Sakura over me, or what, but when I finally pulled away I was sadly disappointed.  
  
Sakura wouldn't remember me, Keroberos, Yue, and barely Tomoyo. She wouldn't know that I loved her; she wouldn't know about her true feelings for me. Even if the Elders would let me marry her, she wouldn't want to marry me. What she thought was a win, win situation, just became a no win situation.  
  
"Who are you?" I heard Sakura ask. 


	2. No Memories, No Hope

Hi everybody! I just wanted to tell everyone that I DO NOT own these! I forgot to add that little… tiny… HUMUNGOUS detail last time. ANYway… ( now that that is out of the way… how did you like my last chapter? Kinda sad, huh? I thought so too. I was going to leave it at that, but I decided not to. I hope you like my next chapter. Let's get down to buisness.  
  
1 Ch. 2 No Memories, No Hope  
  
**********Syaoran***********  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
I looked down at her, she was still in my arms. I would have to take it slow so I wouldn't scare her. I would have to start with little things, like my name. Tha fact that she had incredibly strong power, used to be Card Mistress until a second ago, and that I was madely in love with her would have to wait.  
  
"I am Syaoran. Are you okay?"  
  
She sat up and looked around, holding her head. "I've been better. Where am I?"  
  
"You're in Hong Kong."  
  
"Hong Kong?! What am I doing here?!"  
  
"Your… staying with us; as an exchange student. You said you were looking around at collages," I said, feeling more and more like Yamazaki by the minute.  
  
"Oh. Right," was all she said.  
  
"Do you want me to show you to your room?" I asked, feeling totally awkward.  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
She stood up and I followed her persuit. She turned to look at my house and gasped. Her eyes bugged out of her head and her jaw literally dropped. I guess that meant she also forgot her visits to my house too.  
  
"Wooooowwwwww," she breathed. "Exactly how did I get here again?"  
  
"You flew," I said, telling the truth but knowing she thought she came in an airplane.  
  
"Oh."  
  
I glanced around and noticed that we were in a ring of on-lookers. My mom was there, but I couldn't look her in the eye. I was too sad and depressed. Why did this have to happen? It's not like Sakura will re fall in love with me. Not any time soon anyway. Who was I kidding? There was no hope now, no hope what-so-ever.  
  
When we passed the Elders I growled, "I'll never forgive you for this." I meant it.  
  
All I could do was make sure Sakura was comfortable. I didn't expect her to love me, or even like me for that matter. I had to be thankful that I could at least see her everyday. For that I was content.  
  
********Sakura********  
  
It's weird, being here in Hong Kong when I lived somewhere else. I didn't know anyone at all, and I was beginning to feel lonely. Syaoran seems nice, but I can't help thinking he knows something I do not. Whenever I look into his eyes I see it, and I try to figure out what it was.  
  
I missed dad, and Touya. I also vuagly remember a friend of mine named Tomoyo. Even she seemed like someone I made up in a dream. I wanted to go home, to never return, but I knew that if I did I would regret it. What I would regret I didn't know.  
  
Everyone here seemed to know all about me, but how could they? I keep seeing this girl with jet black hair and reddish eyes. Her hair was pulled up into two pig tails with buns. She always gave me this sad, sympathetic look that seemed to say so many things.  
  
I sighed and walked outside into the open sunlight. Other kids were practicing their kicks and punchs on fake dummies for training. I could probably never do anything like that, but the little voice in my head keeps telling me otherwise.  
  
Life all of a sudden seemed so dull, but it shouldn't! I'm ordinary, like everyone here! Again, the voice in my head insisted that I am much more than I seem. But how could that be?! It couldn't.  
  
"Hello, Sakura."  
  
I turned around at the sound of Syaoran's voice. It seems that he's always trying to be extra carful around me.  
  
"Hi," I said.  
  
There was a pause, and an awkward silense filled the air. It seemed that we just never had anything to say.  
  
"Are you training?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," he answered.  
  
Another pause.  
  
"I'm thinking about heading home soon," I said.  
  
His head snapped in my direction once I said that. I took a startled step backward. His eyes seemed to be pleading for me to stay, yet I could tell he wouldn't think about saying it out loud. Then I saw hurt in his eyes, and they asked the question that was never answered, why?  
  
"Life just seems so dull," I explained. "I don't know why, but it does."  
  
He nodded as if he understood, but he didn't. No one understood; no one could understand.  
  
"I'll… uh… go and pack… I guess," I stuttered.  
  
I turned to go but he caught my hand. For some strange reason, my heart skipped a beat, and then started beating rapidly. I turned and looked him in the eye. I saw him swallow and then he took a step toward me. Then he stopped and shook hi head, releasing my hand.  
  
I felt as if I reached out for a hand to hold and only grasped air. I didn't have a reason to feel that way, so why did I? Dazed, I walked back to my room, ready to pack.  
  
* * * * Time Passes * * * * *  
  
The next morning I woke up bright and early. I put on my old clothes that I wore when I first arrived here and went downstairs. When I went outside the front door to the mansion Syaoran, his mother, and even his sisters were here to bid me farewell. I also noticed the girl with the black pig tails in her hair. I never did get a chance to ask her name.  
  
There was a limo all ready to go and Syaoran was holding the door open. Then I felt something, but didn't feel something, and a group of old people came by. Their expressions were blank, hiding every emotion in them. They stood behind Syaoran's mother. They probably also came to watch me leave. I recognized them from when I heard Syaoran tell them that he would never forgive them. I wonder what happened.  
  
I walked down the few stairs and went toward the car. I stopped when I was just about ready to duck inside the car, and faced Syaoran. He had been exeptionally nice to me while I was here. He always thought twice about something before saying it to me. Why was he so careful?  
  
"Idiot," he half whispered.  
  
I jerked when he said that. I stared up at him, almost scared. Why did he choose now to be so mean?  
  
"You are such an idiot, Sakura."  
  
He wouldn't look at me, but I couldn't look at him right then anyway. The word idiot stung. Right when he called me that I felt a throbbing pain in my head, and then it was gone. I gasped and put a hand to my temple. What was going on?  
  
  
  
*********Syaoran**********  
  
I was beyond mad, I was furious! Not at Sakura, never at Sakura; but I was mad at everyone else in the entire world. Most of all, I was mad at myself.  
  
Why did she do this, and now decide to leave? Didn't she think of the concequinces? No. I guess not.  
  
I saw her head down the stairs as I opened the car door. With a pang of jealousy I realized that once she left I would loose her forever, and she would fall in love with someone else. I still have all of my memories, and I knew I would never forget her. I could never love another.  
  
She stopped infront of me before entering the limo. I couldn't look at her or else she would see right through me.  
  
"Idiot," I said quietly, then realized she probably heard me. I didn't care. I would never get to see her again, or even kiss her again. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have taken the staff.  
  
I laughed bitterly inside of me. Sakura did this for me, but there was one problem; I didn't want it. Not without her anyway.  
  
"You are such an idiot Sakura," I said. I knew she wouldn't understand, therefor it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. All was lost. My Sakura was lost. Lost and wandering around, without her perecious memories.  
  
I glanced at her and saw her leaning over, holding her head. Her eyes were unblinking. I saw her lips moving and leaned closer to hear.  
  
"That voice. Those names. Who…" she cut off, but still held her head.  
  
She remembers the criticism, I thought wryly. Out of everything about me, she remembers the criticism.  
  
"You are so stupid, Sakura! Don't you ever listen to me?!" I leaned closer, hoping she might remember. "Hope," I barely murmered. There is no hope.  
  
"Stop it!" she screamed. "Leave me alone!" She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block everything out. "Go away!  
  
I couldn't bare to see her go through this, but I couldn't pass this chance up. "You don't know anything," I argued. "And you call yourself a – "  
  
"Shut up, Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.  
  
I blinked. Dang, I had been so close to saying it. So close for her to remember everything.  
  
Sakura was rocking back and fourth now. "Just because I haven't been training as hard as you Syaoran, doesn't mean that you could make a better cardcaptor!" She yelled, tears forming.  
  
I gasped, and so did many people around us. Then I smiled and she gave me a confused look.  
  
"What's… what's a cardcaptor?" she asked.  
  
All of my happieness drained away. She was getting closer, but she still didn't remember. She had her heart set on leaving, she wouldn't give me the time of day. I was so sure that this would work too. I guess I was wrong, once again.  
  
I sensed something close by. It was magic, I was certain. Was it another card?  
  
"There it is again," Sakura said, looking around.  
  
"You sense it too?" I asked.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
I now knew she still had her magical powers, but I didn't know if she knew what she was sansing. But, no matter what, it was my job to protect Sakura. I would never let anyone or anything harm her. Not while I was around.  
  
"I have a card to capture!" I said with a sidways grin. I kissed Sakura on the cheek, despite the fact that she felt no where near the same way that I felt toward her.  
  
I turned around and ran towards where a huge cloud was forming out of no where. It would be different without Sakura by my side. I missed the fact that I wouldn't be able to help her or catch her if she fainted from using too much of her power. Now I was all alone. What was the point?  
  
***Sakura***************  
  
There is something important that I forgot, but I can't remember what it was. Whenever I'm close to remembering I get a horrible headache, and it makes me not want to remember. It was extremely important. Something I never wanted to give up. It was part of me, and I thought it always would be.  
  
When Syaoran kissed me on the cheek, I knew that there used to be something between us. Was he my cousin? More than a cousin? Would I ever find out?  
  
When Syaoran ran to the big, purple cloud, my feet automatically followed him. He was running much too fast, and was already way ahead of me. Something kept jabbing into my thigh and it took me a while to realize that whatever it was, was in my pocket.  
  
I stopped following him and dug my hand into my pocket. My fingers brushed across a folded piece of paper. I pulled it out and looked questioningly at it.  
  
How did this get into my pocket? I opened it up and saw a note to myself… written in MY OWN HANDWRITTING!  
  
It read-  
  
You may not know why you are in Hong Kong, but you are more than you seem. You have magic… and used to be Cardcaptor. Even without the staff you still have your powers. You gave the staff to Syaoran because you loved him. I just hope that you still do. He means more to me than you could ever imagine, and has always been there for me. This is the only thing I could think of that would help you remember. It's our only hope. I am the past, and you are the future, but we both… are the present. Please marry Syaoran. It has always been my dream. I love him so much. And maybe one day, we will be joined… once again.  
  
-Sakura  
  
P.S. Now I know the truth.  
  
He loves me too.  
  
I re-read it three times, and finally started to remember. Everything came crashing down on me like a big tidal wave. Memories, kisses, captures, everything! I did this so we could finally be together. I did this… for our future. Yes. I do love him. I love him with all of my heart.  
  
I looked up and spotted Syaoran. He was using his own sword against the funnel-like tornado. Then a gust of purple wind enveloped him and I could tell he couldn't move.  
  
"Syaoran!" I yelled.  
  
I ran toward him as fast as my legs would carry me. If only I had my fly card! No, it wasn't mine anymore. I just picked up my speed. I was about ten feet away from him.  
  
"Syaoran!" I yelled again. The air funneled around him and he rose up off his feet. He was moving up and away from me. There was nothing I could do to help. The purple tornado drew him higher and higher, the bottom of the funnel leaving the ground. I finally reached my destination and jumped up into the remaining wind. It twirled me around in circles, and I slowely made my way to him.  
  
I squinted against the dust and debris, barely ble to see him in the distance. The wind crushed me and I could barely breathe. "Syaoran!" I gasped and choked.  
  
He saw me. "Sakura? What are you doing?!?" He yelled.  
  
"Syaoran," I wheezed.  
  
I reached my hand up toward him and he reached down toward me. Our fingers brushed against eachother and then we grabbed hold of one another. He pulled me closer to himself and held me tightly.  
  
"Sakura! This is dangerous! Why did you do this? Do you think it's fun or something?!? I never thought I'd see the day that you of all people were even more dumb than you used to be! Well, say something!"  
  
"I remember."  
  
  
  
Well? Did you like it so far? I have everything all ready written out on paper so all I have to do is type the rest of it out. I'm an okay typer, I just have to find time to type it! Please R&R! Thank you Lady Pluto and Everybody else who already gave me reviews. You're the best! 


	3. Star Power

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! CLAMP DOES! NOT ME! ( ( (  
  
Sapphire Midnight: "Hi Peeps! I'm ssoooo excited! I just got three more ideas for ccs stories and one idea for a Sailor Moon storie and another idea for Ranma1/2! I got the next chapter out and already I have 10 reviews! That may not sound like a lot… but I'm proud! ^-^ Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I might start putting one of my other ccs stories out there to. It's a little… well… FUNNY! ( Hey, after a sad story like this I HAD to write a funny one!"  
  
Kero: "A funny story? Am I in it? Am I? Am I? I sure am not in this stupid story!"  
  
Sakura: "KERO! It is NOT stupid!" blushes slightly, "I gotta kiss Syaoran."  
  
Touya: "WHAT?!? THAT BRAT!!!!"  
  
Sapphire Midnight: "Don't worry Touya, you'll be able to watch over Sakura in the next story."  
  
Syaoran: looking at the next script. Mumbles his lines out loud and turns scarlet. "WHAT!!!!!!! I have to say THAT?!? And… DO that?"  
  
Touya: "Sapphire Midnight… don't MAKE me come over there!"  
  
Sapphire Midnight: "Uh…heh heh…" grabs the script from Syaoran before Touya reads it.  
  
Syaoran: "What exactly does the switch card do? I KNOW what the change card does, and with YOUR mind, the switch card won't be switchin' me and Kero… now will it?"  
  
Sakura: Gives a confused look. "Then who would it switch?"  
  
Everyone: Glares at Sapphire Midnight.  
  
Sapphire Midnight: "WHAT?" Plays innocent.  
  
Tomoyo: finally speaks up. "What part did you read, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran: "Something to do with P.M.S. I think."  
  
All: Sweatdrop.  
  
Syaoran: "What? I don't know this kinda stuff! I'm a guy!"  
  
Sapphire Midnight: "That's what they ALL say." BURN!!!!! ( (I so mean!^-^)  
  
Sakura: "Can we please get on with THIS story? It was getting rather interesting."  
  
Sapphire Midnight: "Right. Well, let the third chapter begin!"  
  
  
  
1 Chapter Three  
  
1.1 Star Power  
  
***Sakura***  
  
"I remember."  
  
Syaoran stared at me for a long time. "Everything?  
  
I smiled, "Everything."  
  
He pressed his lips firmly against mine, and then more lightly. I clung to him, never wanting it to end. At last we both pulled apart and just looked into each others eyes.  
  
"I didn't change the cards."  
  
"What?!?" I asked skeptically. [AN: I use that word a lot! ^_^ Oh, well!]  
  
"I didn't change any of them. They are rightfully yours Sakura. They don't belong to me. YOU captured them. YOU are their friend! They probably wouldn't listen to me anyway."  
  
I ignored his last remark. "I named you Card Captor! How were you supposed to capture this card if you don't weaken it first?! You have to change the cards! You HAVE to!"  
  
He looked away. "If I do, then it means that I truly AM the cardcaptor. I won't do it."  
  
Then why are you in THIS?!?" I asked, motioning to the huge tornado we were spiraling upward in. "What were you planning to do, die?!?" I asked sarcastically. When he didn't answer, my stomach dropped. `Don't answer. PLEASE don't answer.`  
  
"You didn't remember me, so it wouldn't have mattered." He shrugged it off.  
  
"SYAORAN!" I said strongly. Then more quietly, "But I do remember."  
  
He looked at me. "I know. That's why we have to get out of this."  
  
"Change the cards so they can help us! Change at least ONE of the cards! Use the Fly Card," I suggested.  
  
He almost backed down but I gave him the death glare and he reconsidered. I could tell that the words came to him, just like they used to come to me.  
  
"Key of my star,  
  
Shinning softly in the night,  
  
Reveal the staff,  
  
And use ALL YOUR MIGHT!  
  
Release!"  
  
The staff lengthened to his touch and turned to the same green and red color that I remembered.  
  
"Fly Card, release and dispel! Fly!"  
  
The sword tip of his staff made contact with the card and the back of the card turned red and white. Now, it was officially his. I didn't have time to mope about it. Our lives were in danger!  
  
Wings grew from the end of his knew staff and the sword tip transformed to a regular pole so we could sit on it. Syaoran hopped onto it and held out his hand toward me. I grabbed it and slid in behind him.  
  
We sped off and out of the purple tornado. I held onto Syaoran around the waist. And clung on for deer life. "No wonder you never liked flying," I said. "You had no control over this thing."  
  
I heard him laugh, actually laugh! "I'm glad you're back Sakura. BOY am I glad you're back."  
  
I gave a little smile and rested my head on his back. He always knew the right thing to say. Words couldn't express the feelings I had toward him. We both relaxed, and took the purple tornado for granted. A gust of purple wind rushed between us and we both fell in opposite directions.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh!" I yelled with the fall, and heard a distant "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" coming from Syaoran.  
  
We were both really high up, and now we were plummeting to the ground. I turned my head toward Syaoran and saw that he was changing another card. I hoped that he knew what he was doing, because whatever it was, it had to be fast!  
  
I couldn't hear what he was saying. Then I saw Windy stream out of the card and in my direction. She caught me, but kept moving upwards. Wasn't she going back for Syaoran?! I twisted around and looked back at him. He was so close to the ground that I knew even the cards couldn't help him soon enough! But maybe Windy could!  
  
I faced the back of her head, I was practically on her back. "Windy," I said, "Go save Syaoran!"  
  
She looked over her shoulder at me but didn't even hint that she heard me. She looked ahead once again, going further away from Syaoran. She wouldn't obey me. She was my very first Clow Card, and now she wouldn't obey me. Syaoran might die now, because of me.  
  
"Please," I said desperately. "You MUST save him. He'll die! I may not be the cardcaptor anymore, but I do remember all of you. You're all my friends, and you always will be. Please go get him." A tear coursed down my cheek. "I love him."  
  
My stomach rose into my throat as we declined at an amazing speed. I gasped and swallowed, blinking away tears. Syaoran was a little more than 20 feet from the ground. We HAD to reach him, fast! We got closer and closer, yet so did he to the ground. I couldn't let him get hurt. I couldn't live without him.  
  
I reached out to him when we were five feet away; he was only ten feet from the ground. I grabbed his outstretched hand and Windy whisked us away. I was breathing hard, my heartbeat finally able to go back to normal. Windy set us lightly on the ground.  
  
Syaoran and I collapsed to our hands and knees. He was panting, looking at the ground. I looked back at Windy, questioning why she decided to obey me at the very last moment. Her eyes softened and she smiled down at me. Then she changed back into her card form and fell in front of Syaoran.  
  
"Why- what happened?" he asked.  
  
"She's my friend," I explained. "She listens."  
  
He got to his knees and reached for me. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me to him, his arms encircling me. I rested my head on his shoulder. Everything would be okay, everything was fine. I sighed and snuggled closer. If only this could last forever.  
  
He tensed and I looked up at him. `What now?` Then I remembered; he never captured the card. We still haven't seen it's visible form. He stood and pulled me to my feet. I looked at him sadly. `Why did all of this bad stuff have to happen to him? Because,` I answered myself, `I named him Cardcaptor.`  
  
"Stay here," he said.  
  
He turned to go but I grabbed his forearm and made him turn to look at me.  
  
"Come back safely."  
  
He smiled, making my heart melt. "I will."  
  
Now the purple tornado had gone away. Instead, there were little purple ice crystals attacking Syaoran. He tried to dodge them, but he was cutting it close. I sighed with relief when he used the shield card. He was safe; for now.  
  
The ice crystals stopped and then it was too quiet; much too quiet. All of a sudden, the stillness was broken by the earth vibrating beneath my feet. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. What type of Clow Card WAS this?!? The vibrating stopped, then started again. I heard a low BOOM in the distance that was followed by more vibration, then all was quiet; then another BOOM, and the earth started shaking once again below our feet. I could hardly stand, and soon fell over onto my side. I looked up, through my bangs. That was it! I couldn't stand it any longer! I groped for the key that was around my neck… and grabbed nothing. With a sinking feeling I sat on my knees, tears forming.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!"  
  
My head snapped up and I saw a huge dinosaur in the distance. [AN: Couldn't think of anything else, sorry! `-_-] A dinosaur?! Oh…my…  
  
"Syaoran!" I shrieked when I saw the huge T-Rex [Bwa ha ha ha! I evil. Not quite as evil as I normally am in my other stories though!] try to snatch him up with it's incredibly sharp teeth. "NOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
I clumsily got to my feet and ran in Syaoran's direction. There had to be SOMETHING I could do! Anything! But what?  
  
"Sakura, don't!" he yelled. "Stay there!!!"  
  
I narrowed my eyes and clenched my jaw. "No! I won't!" I kept on running towards him and saw a single purple ice crystal behind him. It's sharp point sparkled in the sun's last minute rays. "Look out!!!!!"  
  
Too late. It jabbed into his shoulder and he fell flat onto his stomach. The purple tornado was back and it quickly enveloped him. He floated upward, and stopped in the middle of it. It seemed as if this card was taunting me. His grip on the staff loosened, and then the staff was whipped away from him. He couldn't move, his hand holding his shoulder, his eyes squinted in pain.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. I collapsed to my knees, staring straight up at his motionless figure.  
  
`How could this happen?! Why did this happen? Where is our happy ending? Now Syaoran might die, and I will be all alone. There is no hope. No hope what-so-ever. He doesn't even have his staff any more!`  
  
I closed my eyes and turned my head down toward the ground. There IS something I could do. I still have my magic. Even without my old wand, I could still somehow use my powers. There has to be a way. There HAS to be!  
  
I remember all the times I was with him. When he first came and tried to take the Clow Cards from me; when he always criticized me; when he would help me; and when we first realized about our true feelings for each other. He was always there. Always.  
  
I felt a warmth within me. My power burning bright, just like my star. I knew what to say, I knew what to do. It just came to me… like always.  
  
"Power of my star,  
  
Hear my prayer,  
  
With your light,  
  
Heal my despair.  
  
Use the brightness,  
  
For my need,  
  
Reveal my wand,  
  
And follow my lead!  
  
Release!"  
  
I held out my hands and a glowing came from between them. A pale pink and silver wand lengthened and appeared before me. A bright silver star was at the wand's tip. I grabbed it and summoned all of my strength.  
  
"Shooting Star!" I pointed the star of my wand toward the purple dinosaur [Barney! Oh, all right. I'll stop butting in. `-_- Bad me.] and tons of shining white sparks flew out of it's tip and hit the T-Rex head on. The dinosaur started to evaporate, like it was made out of smoke.  
  
`Everything purple must be the making of a Clow Card!` I realized. Then I froze, looking down at the wand. `What the- HOLY COW! HOW? WHAT? Oh, never mind! I HAVE to get to Syaoran!`  
  
"Star Flight!" I yelled, pointing the wand towards the ground. Stars sprouted out of it's tip at an amazingly strong force, shooting me up off the ground.  
  
`I'm going to have to figure out how I know all of this stuff later. This is plain FREAKY!`  
  
I zoomed toward where Syaoran was and entered the tornado. His head was gently bobbing up and down with the wind. At least he was in the eye of the tornado.  
  
I made my way in his direction and grabbed a hold of his shoulders, still managing to hole onto my wand. I shook him gently at first, and then harder.  
  
"Wake up Syaoran! Wake UP!" His eyes fluttered, but that was all. I looked for any other reaction, but there was none. There had to be a way to get him up!  
  
"Stargazers Kiss," I whispered, bringing my lips to his. His lips were cold and chapped, but after a while they were soft and warm. `Please let this work,` I thought desperately.  
  
When I pulled away his eyes were open. I blushed a fiery red and swore that I would never get cold again because of the extreme heat in my face. Not even in the North Pole or Antarctica would I ever be cold. Well… not as long as Syaoran was there. [AN:Aww!(] He took my hand and gave a weak smile. He saw the wand and asked, "What- How did you get that?"  
  
I was concerned because his voice was so hoarse. "I- I don't know." I answered, abashed.  
  
"I- I dropped the staff," he said, lowering his head. "I probably "disgraced" my family."  
  
I stared at him. How could he say such things?  
  
"I failed."  
  
"You did not!" I said strongly. "There's still hope. We have each other. Don't worry."  
  
He looked up at me, his eyes un-believing. He looked so sad and forlorn. I couldn't let him think that.  
  
"You can do anything you set your mind to. Just don't give up. I believe in you Syaoran. I love you." I said those last three words quietly, but I know he heard.  
  
"Come on," he said, tugging on my hand. "Let's get out of this thing."  
  
I smiled. I couldn't agree more.  
  
"You still have your sword, right?" I asked.  
  
He nodded his head, "Umm-humm."  
  
"Good. You can still use that with the cards."  
  
"Right! Windy, spiral upwards in the opposite direction of the tornado! Windy!"  
  
Windy spiraled upward, going around in circles. The purple wind stopped swirling around us and slowly dissolved into thin air. That's when we began to fall.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I couldn't stop it from escaping out of my mouth.  
  
"Not again!" Syaoran yelled, getting a tight grip on my hand.  
  
Thin time we weren't very high up. The ground was looming closer, and we barely had any time until we would crash onto the hard earth. I gulped and tried to think of something, but nothing came to my mind.  
  
"Element, Wind!" I heard Syaoran yell from my side.  
  
Wind wrapped itself around us and caught us before we hit the ground. [AN: I know, I know… I use a lot of wind in this chapter. Well, not anymore! ^- ^] My toes slightly tapped the ground and then I stood there next to Syaoran, my hand still captured in his. He seemed to be in no hurry to let go.  
  
"How's your shoulder?" I asked, trying to turn my attention to something other than the wonderful searing heat that was traveling up my arm. I really was concerned about it.  
  
"It'll heal," was his only comment.  
  
I didn't say anything. I didn't know WHAT to say. I didn't even know what was going on. I looked around to observe anything else that looked out of the ordinary. The silence was infuriating, and a slight breeze picked up, blowing my hair ever so gently. It was starting to get darker. The sun was slowly setting. The sky was an orangy- red, soon to turn purply- black. Something was definitely up. I tried to blot out the people that gathered around Syaoran's front door and the windows of hi mansion. I tried to concentrate on a flicker of magic at the back of my mind. It wasn't over yet!  
  
  
  
So how do ya like it? Huh, huh, huh? Is it good? Bad? What? Please R&R and tell me if you think I should type up my other stories while I'm doing this one. I am new here! HELLO!!!!??????!!!!!! You think I could do this on my own? Uh…NO!!!!!! ^-^ Of course not little old me! `-_- Okay, now I'm starting to scare myself. And that was supposed to be funny too. I think I'll need to work on that. As always…PLEASE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!!!!! Okay. Well, thanks for taking the time to read this you guys! You're all the BEST!!!!! 


	4. Together Till The End

Hi everyone! Don't worry, I got this chapter out. I never did get to check my other reviews yet though... if there are any yet. I decided to type as fast as I could because my dad is going out of town and he might have to take the lap top with him. Isn't that sad! I can't type on the other computer because something is wrong with it. It might take me a little while to get the next chapters up. I'll hurry and try to talk my dad into not taking the laptop. Sorry, not much of an intro, huh?  
  
CHAPTER FOUR Together till the end  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
Sakura was right. I did still have my sword. I have had it since before I could remember. Maybe, just MAYBE there was still hope. Maybe I would get another chance. Could I succeed at being a cardcaptor after all?  
  
I still had Sakura's hand in mine. I never guessed before how many nerves were just in a hand, but I was VERY aware of her skin against mine, and was blushing madly.  
  
"How's your shoulder?" Sakura asked.  
  
I looked the other way. "It'll heal." I didn't want Sakura to worry about me, or worse, feel sorry for me. Instead I concentrated on the magic that was close by. I tried to pinpoint it, but it was hard because I could sense two different things. Two cards wouldn't be working together now, would they?!  
  
"Sakura..." I was cut off by a distant noise. It sounded... like singing!  
  
"Ya da da da da da. Hmm hmm mmm humm, la de da la ti dum."  
  
"What was that?" Sakura asked once the singing had subsided. Then it came again.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha hum de dum."  
  
I looked around, trying to find who the originator was. The voice seemed to echo all around us. It sounded sweet and soft, yet also deceitful and tricky.  
  
"I- I don't know," I stammered, gripping her hand tighter and taking a step toward her. "I think it might be a- a Clow Card."  
  
"A Clow Card!" She exclaimed. "But I thought I sealed all of them!"  
  
`Me too,` I thought to myself. Instead I said, "Mmm- humm."  
  
"Hee hee hee."  
  
My head snapped to my right, glancing over my shoulder. How could she get behind me! This time it sounded as if she was laughing... not singing. She was clearly enjoying herself.  
  
"Haaaa ahhh ahhh ahhh haaa ahaa."  
  
While she was singing, a purple cloud of smoke formed before Sakura and I. It twisted and turned and spiraled into the shape of a little girl. Her mouth was open, mid- note. Then she closed it and silence filled the air. She had a weird little grin and her eyes sparkled maliciously. She stood with her hands behind her back. She was in a weird puffy outfit and her hair was in long pigtails. Everything about her was... purple.  
  
"The Clow Card!" Sakura gasped.  
  
"In its true form," I added.  
  
The Clow Card started moving her hands up and down, opposite of the other. "La la la la la la la la la," she sang.  
  
A cloud of smoke formed between her arms and turned into twelve separate little birds with long, pointed beaks. I gasped, unable to help myself. So that's how the Clow Card works!  
  
"Is it just me, or do those beaks look VERY sharp?" Sakura asked, her voice trembling.  
  
The Clow Card started singing notes, going higher and higher up the scale. At the last high note she sang, she held it out and the birds spread out their wings. The note seemed to be saying, `charge!` because once she stopped, all the birds sprang into action, headed in our direction.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Sakura was saying, wide-eyed.  
  
"Run!" I yelled, turning around to face the other way. I dragged her behind me until she got the rhythm of my running. I kept glancing over my shoulder, seeing how close the birds were. Each time I looked, they were closer than the time before, and gaining speed.  
  
The next thing I knew, they were pecking at us. Sakura and I flung our arms over our heads, shielding ourselves from there attack. That's it!!! The shield card!  
  
I came to a stop and Sakura followed my example. She was squinting, looking through one eye. "Shield Card," I said in a demanding voice. "Shield Sakura and I from these birds. Release and dispel!"  
  
A shield was around us in no time at all. I grinned, `That would teach those stupid birds! `  
  
"Element, Lightning!" I yelled, using my sword. Lightning streamed out, bolting in all different directions. It fried four of the birds and they disappeared.  
  
"Element...Lightning!" I said again. Three more birds vanished. I have to be rid of these pesky creatures. They kept darting at us and whamming into the shield with a CLUNK.  
  
`This should do it,` I thought to myself. "Fire!"  
  
The remaining of the birds all went up in smoke and also disappeared. The shield around us had done its job, so it went back into its card form.  
  
"Whew! THAT is a load off!" Sakura sighed.  
  
"I wouldn't get too comfortable," I warned her, eyeing the Clow Card.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked, peering at me in earnest. I didn't have to explain. The Clow Card narrowed her eyes in anger and seemed to be pouting. Then, just like I guessed, she started singing again.  
  
This time her singing was sharper and had a faster beat to it. You could feel her anger in every note and sound. She pranced around, touching trees with her pointer finger and then stopped dead center in the middle of trees that surrounded us. She had just gone around in a circle, and now she had a cold smile on her face.  
  
`Not good,` I thought to myself. `Whatever it is she just did it definitely was NOT good.`  
  
I was right. All the trees she had touched flickered with purple and then we were being attacked by their swinging branches.  
  
We put our arms in front of us protectively, but it didn't do any good. Branches flung at us from every direction, it was impossible not to get hit. The branches thrashed at us, and whenever they made contact, it felt like being lashed with a wipe.  
  
"What kind of card IS this? The TORCHER card?!?" Sakura asked, semi- sarcastically.  
  
"I have NO idea. I was just about to ask you the same question."  
  
"I don't know if... if I can take... much more of this," she said weakly.  
  
I looked over at her, concerned. She had cuts all over and they were openly bleeding. I probably didn't look much different. I didn't remember ever letting go of her hand, but I stepped closer to her and took it once again. She was right. We had to get out of this, and fast!  
  
"Come on!" I said, grasping a tighter hold on my sword. "Let's go!"  
  
She looked up at me. Her eyes looked so soft, and weak. Her hand trembled in mine. Despite everything she was feeling, she grabbed her wand and held it in front of her in a strong grip. "Okay," she said strongly, summoning up all of her strength. I brought my sword up and crossed it with her wand. We were a team, we'd be together till the end.  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
I was only aware of the thick branches thwacking me from all different directions. I didn't even have spare time to take a breath of air. Each strike stung for what seemed to be an eternity. I looked down at my arms and saw deep gouges where the branches sliced my skin open. I could feel my energy draining away. I swayed barley able to stand.  
  
"I don't know if I can take much more of this," I wheezed.  
  
Syaoran gave me a concerned look, but didn't say anything. I could tell he was thinking about something by the look in his eyes. He came over to me and took my hand in his. We were both really weak.  
  
"Come on!" he said, renewing his energy. "Let's go!"  
  
I summoned all of the strength I could muster and clasped onto my new wand. I brought it up in front of me, ready for anything. "Okay."  
  
He gave me a small grin and held his sword up also, crossing it with mine. I smiled back, glad that we were in this together. I didn't know what I d do without him. He was always there... and always would be.  
  
A radiant glow came from where my wand and Syaoran's sword touched. It melted all of the branches away and shone brighter and brighter all the while. It was so intense that I had to look away, toward the night sky.  
  
"What's... happening?!?" I yelled over to Syaoran. Lately it seemed that all I have been doing was asking questions.  
  
"I- don't- know!" he said through what sounded like gritted teeth. Again, he didn't have the answer I was looking for.  
  
I used all of my strength to push my wand upward. It seemed that Syaoran was doing the same thing. I managed to do it and I locked my elbow so it wouldn't crush me to the ground.  
  
I started to feel really light and looked down, stupefied. We were rising up off the ground- already off the ground- going up, higher and higher into the sky! It was breathtaking. Everything looked so marvelous from up here! The stars in the now black sky zoomed closer and closer in our direction.  
  
For about the first time in my life I wasn't scared. Amazed, but not scared. How could I be when Syaoran was with me? I knew he would protect me, and I would protect him. Everything seemed to be fine.  
  
I looked across at him and smiled. It felt like we were in control. Nothing bad could happen. Syaoran gave me a lopsided grin and that made me just smile wider. We stopped, suspended in air, but not the least bit frightened.  
  
It took me a while to realize that something had changed. I didn't feel tired, or drained anymore. I no longer hurt, like I had been lashed with tree branches fifty times. I felt 100% better. I stared at Syaoran and saw that his clothes no longer had tears in them, and that all his cuts and bruises healed. He was as good as new, and I must be too.  
  
Then the most amazing thing happened! My wand started glowing! The whole thing was surrounded in a white light! Syaoran's sword was glowing a ruby red color too! Then the staff that Syaoran had been using flew up in the air... and it looked like it was being carried by... a spirit. `Hope?` Then the staff made contact with my wand and his sword and there was a blinding flash! I shut my eyes tightly, waiting until the light was a dim flicker.  
  
I opened one eye first, and then the other. I gasped at what I saw. I no longer held the wand I had created, but a green staff that matched the color of my eyes. There was a four pointed silver star at it's top, with another four pointed star behind it, and then an eight pointed star behind that! It was taller than I was by about a head. The star was shining brightly, proudly.  
  
I looked over in wonder at Syaoran to see that he had a new staff also. He was looking at it with a shocked expression on his face. It was green, and matched the outfit that he always wore to capture the Clow Cards in. He also had a star at the top of his staff, but his star was gold. It was a five-pointed star with another five-pointed star behind it. It was very stunning.  
  
I looked at Syaoran's face and saw that his gaze was upon my new staff and me. `Syaoran is very stunning too,` I thought to myself. `Although he is also very stunned.` I couldn't help but to add that last thought to myself. I smiled guiltily as he gave me a questioning look, giggles erupting deep within.  
  
"What now?" he asked, as if nothing could surprise him more than everything that had happened.  
  
I was glad that I didn't ask the question this time. "I think these staffs will help us channel our power," I said, merely guessing. "Maybe... maybe since the wand and sword touched each other, they evolved because of our feelings."  
  
"But what about the other staff? Causing my sword and your wand to transform. Does that mean that both of us can use the cards now? How can that possibly work? Are we BOTH the cardcaptors?"  
  
I thought back to earlier and what I saw before my wand and his sword changed. I was forgetting something. Did the wand really join... on it's own? What did I see? I couldn't remember. "I don't know," I said, feeling a headache coming on. "Maybe."  
  
"I don't like this," he said, "not knowing. Anything can happen."  
  
"That's why we have each other," I said. [AN:AWWWWW!!! KAWII!!! ^-^] "We can go through this together."  
  
He smiled, and again my heart started to pick up speed. I haven't seen Syaoran smile so much in my whole entire life! He ACTUALLY SMILED! "Yeah, you're right Sakura."  
  
That comment made my heart go double- time. He shouldn't be allowed to have such affects on people. I didn't ever want to stop gazing into his eyes.  
  
"Come on, we have a Clow Card to capture," he said, jerking me to reality.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right," I said, stumbling over my words. "The Clow Card."  
  
`Well, since `Star Flight' once got me here, maybe it will work again. The staff IS different from my wand. I'll have to try it anyway.`  
  
I grabbed Syaoran's hand. "Star Flight!"  
  
Hee hee hee! That's where this chapter ends! Well, did ya like it? Huh huh huh?!? I hope you did! Ohhhhhh, I REALLY hope you did! There is only one chapter left now! I hope I get it out soon! My dad is going out of town tomorrow morning at 5:00 a.m. and he won't be back until Tuesday! HE"S TAKING THE COMPUTER WITH HIM!!!!!! WAAAAAAA!!!!!! I'm gunna cry! I'll still be able to go on the internet though so that means I'll have more time to read all of YOUR guys' stories and review them for you! There is a plus... But I won't be able to type anything. I still want your reviews though because I'll be able to read them! It will hopefully be able to cheer me up. So, as always R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Double Star Pow'r

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. You all know the reason though... or at least you should know. My friend typed this WHOLE thing for me, except for the beginning and ending parts. This is the LAST CHAPTER! Aren't you happy?!? I know I am! Don't forget to review this afterwards! ^_^ Thank you everybody! You are ALL the greatest!  
  
Chapter 5 Double Star Pow'r  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
Grabbed Syaoran's hand and pointed the staff star behind me, up towards the sky. "Star Flight!" Dozens of tiny sparks flew out of the stars' tips on my staff, We dove toward the ground, with a streak of silver behind us. We got closer and closer to the ground, and we landed more gently than we expected.  
  
We were in the middle of the trees once again, and I was disappointed to find that they still had that purple color to them. The branches, on instinct I guess, all lashed out in our direction, I took a backward step and looked worriedly at Syaoran. He stepped forward, his face set in a determined expression.  
  
"Star Shower!" he yelled, holding up his staff. He moved the staff in a wide arch as a myriad of golden stars shot our to the stars' tips and high up in the air, then they fell back down onto the trees and blasted them. Now the purple was gone, but the trees were burnt crisps.  
  
"I guess we'll worry about that later," I said, eyes bugging out of my head. Then I turned back to Syaoran. "How did you know what to say...to do?"  
  
He shrugged, "The same way you did; I just knew."  
  
I looked up at the sky and my eyes widened with fear, "Uh-Oh."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't like the way those purple clouds are forming. Look!"  
  
He looked up and tensed. Above us, purple clouds were tumbling in, covering up the starry sky. I gulped. We had to catch that Clow card, we would be in for it if we didn't.  
  
"What is that?" he asked.  
  
Before I even opened my mouth, a glob from the cloud snaked down like a deformed rope and moved past our heads.  
  
"What the -"  
  
I turned to see where it went and it encircled Mei Ling around the waist and pulled her up off the ground.  
  
"Hey?!" She yelled. "Put me down you stupid Clow card!"  
  
"Mei Ling!" I yelled.  
  
She looked over at me, awestruck. "You-You remember me?!" she asked, dazed.  
  
I smiled and gave a nod of my head.  
"Yes."  
  
She smiled and little tiny tears formed at the edges of her eyes. "I'm-"  
  
Right when she was about to finish, the glob-like rope pulled her up over our heads and up to the purple clouds.  
  
"Mei Ling!" I yelled in horror.  
  
"Mei Ling!" Syaoran echoed.  
  
"Get meee dowwnnn frommm here!!!!" she screamed from a distance.  
  
The glob that held Mei Ling captive started stretching down to her feet and upto her head. When it got to her neck she lifted her head upwards so it wouldn't envelope her entire body, 'What if she won't be able to breathe?!'  
  
"Syaoran, do something!" I yelled skeptically.  
  
Even though his staff was above his head when it touched the ground, he lifted it up and yelled, "Star Freeze!"  
  
The golden star started glowing and then everything froze. It wasn't like the tie card exactly because everything was frozen in space except for the people. It was probably used only to freeze Clow Cards for a certain period of time. How long would that be though?  
  
"Star Flight!" I yelled, pointing my staff to the ground. I rose into the air, followed by a stream of silver stars. I made my way up to Mei Ling, but had no idea how I was supposed to free her. The glob froze when it reached the bottom of her feet and chin.  
  
"About time!" She yelled when I reached her.  
  
"Hey, this is still new to me so at least have a little patience," I said holding up my hands. "I'm not perfect."  
  
"Ya, Ya, just GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"  
  
"Star Disintegration!" I yelled, tapping the purple that was surrounding Mei Ling. It held for a second, and then cracked, releasing Mei Ling. I quickly grabbed her hand right as she started to fall.  
  
"Star Flight!"  
  
We started moving closer and closer to the ground when the Clow card started moving again. A big glob aimed straight toward us and I leaned to the side to avoid being captured.  
  
"This is not good!" Mei Ling and I said in unison.  
  
WE were about 15 feet away from the grounded when three globs of rope came in our direction. I looked over my shoulder in panic, 'What am I going to do?! I dove to the left to avoid being hit and to get Mei Ling out of the way. All of a sudden I was being held back and we both jerked to a halt. Th purple rope wrapped around my ankle and Mei Ling was clinging to me with both hands.  
  
"Don't drop me!" She said, trying not to look down.  
  
We hung there, suspended in the air. The only thing keeping us from falling was the glob around my ankle. I tried to kick my leg free but it wouldn't budge. I could feel the blood slowly flowing to my head.  
  
"Let go!" I yelled helplessly at the Clow card.  
  
"Star destruction!"  
  
I looked down and saw Syaoran with his staff raised. A single golden star about the size of a softball shot out of the staff and towards us. It hit the purple rope like thing that was around my ankle and shattered it, freeing me.  
  
I was so happy that I forgot we were falling.  
  
"Sakura!" Mei Ling yelled.  
  
"Star breeze," came Syaoran's voice once again. A small gust of wind slowed out falling and set us lightly on the ground.  
  
I sighed. "Thanks, Syaoran."  
  
He nodded his head and looked grimly toward the sky again. I looked up in time to see a dozed ropes flying toward us and other people. The Clow card wouldn't give up. It could capture friends and family first and then us. There was hardly anything we could do. I had had enough!  
  
"Star disintegration!" I yelled at the same time Syaoran yelled, "Star destruction!"  
  
A single gold star and tiny silver stars all attacked the globs at the same time. Syaoran and I looked at each other and then it clicked.   
  
"At the same time!" I said hurriedly.  
  
"Right," he agreed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Syaoran's view  
  
I watched as Sakura rose into the air and saved Mei Ling. When they started to come back down, that purple stuff streamed back after them.  
  
"Sakura!" I yelled, trying to war her; she didn't hear. She was only about 15 feet away from the ground. It encircled her ankle, trapping her.  
  
"Don't drop me!" I heard Mei Ling's voice.  
  
"Let go!" Sakura yelled to the Clow card, struggling to break free.  
  
I could feel my anger rising. This Clow card had had enough gun for one day. I wasn't about to let it take my friends! I wouldn't let it win!  
  
"Star destruction!" I yelled, holding up my staff.  
  
A gold star about the size of a grapefruit erupted from my staff and shot toward Sakura. When it made contact with he purple rope encircling Sakura's ankle, the purple glob shattered. When Sakura and Mei Ling started falling I knew I had to stop them. I pointed my staff at their falling forms.  
  
"Star Breeze," I said.  
  
A gold shimmer-like substance flew toward them and gently set them down. I was glad that they were finally safe.  
  
"Thanks, Syaoran," Sakura said, sighing.  
  
I gave her a sharp nod of the head but looked back up toward the purple sky. This Clow card had caused enough trouble. "I-we-have to seal it. Now!"  
  
"Star Destruction!" I yelled at the same time I heard Sakura yell,  
  
"Star Disintegration!"  
  
We looked at each other, surprised. Then an idea crossed my mind. If we did this together, we could do it!  
  
"At the same time!" Sakura said, excitedly.  
  
"Right."  
  
I chose the attack I would use and then looked over at Sakura to se if she was ready, She gave a slight nod of the head and we both sprang into action.  
  
"Star Shower!" I yelled.  
  
"Shootings Star!" Sakura said in a strong, commanding voice.  
  
One after another, silver stars shot out of Sakura's staff and hit the purple clouds above. Golden stars joined hers as both of our attacks were combined. It did cause damage, but not very much. We had to do something else. This wouldn't work.  
  
I looked over at Sakura, hoping the same thought crossed her mind. We gazed into each other's eyes as if trying to find hidden answers. We stood there, not talking. It was as if we could communicate with each other by just looking deeply into each other's eyes. Neither of us blinked. Then we knew. It just came to us, as we knew it would. We shifted our grips on our staffs and called out...  
  
"We call upon the power of our stars,  
ancient forces near and far,  
transform yourselves with all your might, and draw your power, from our light!"  
  
Sakura and I put our stars together and transformed all of the cards. It was amazing how much stronger we bother were now. We had just transformed all of them and yet neither of us were that tired. I could definitely have taken a nap though. The cards weren't just drawing power from Sakura's star, or only mine. The cards relied on both of us now...I guess...they always have.  
  
The cards formed a stack, and then drifted in-between Sakura and I. We both reached for them at the same time, our fingers slightly brushing against each other's. Our eyes locked for a moment and then we both must have blushed. I should have been used to this by now! I cursed myself. We looked down at the cards. Once again they had changed.  
  
"They're green. Like our staffs," Sakura observed.  
  
"With gold and silver," I said. "Like the stars on our staffs."  
  
"Do you think this will be the last time the cards change?" she asked, looking at me in earnest.  
  
"I don't know," I said truthfully.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Mei Ling asked in her annoying know-it-all voice. "Now that you changed all the cards, what exactly are you going to do about the CLOW CARD?!"   
  
Sakura and I looked at each other and grinned. "You'll see," she said. "You'll see."  
  
She turned to me, "Ready?"  
  
I grinned and got a firm hold of my staff. "Ready."  
  
"Hop Card!" she yelled.  
  
The hop card gave both of us little tiny wings on our shoes. I could still remember the time we raced each other through the forest at camp. It was a tie that time, but then again, now...that's what we're planning on.  
  
"Go!" I said.  
  
WE both took a few running steps and then jumped up into the air. We went up in higher and higher toward the purple clouds. I gave her a grin and then she gave me a big smile. I held my staff like I would my sword, and she spun hers around in her hand like a baton, and then caught it. We were ready.  
  
"Double...Star!!!" we shouted in unison.  
  
We pointed our staffs together and a huge gold and Silver Star formed and sped off in the direction of the clouds. Dozens of small gold and silver stars followed suit, and the clouds coiled and churned, eventually forming the little girl once again. She looked surprised and amazed, yet also angry and frustrated.  
  
"Seal it!" I said.  
  
"Right," was Sakura's response. "Let me figure out which card this is first."  
  
She closed her eyes a concentrated, and then her eyes snapped back open. She raised her staff, "Clow card, I demand you return to your power confined! Mischief"  
  
The girl was sucked into her card form. The card flew up and away and then came back. I caught it and then realized that Sakura did also. I blushed a dark scarlet and quickly looked away. It was then that I remembered about the other magic I sensed from earlier. I guess the cards weren't working together after all.  
  
When we landed safely on the ground I asked Sakura; "Do you sense that?"  
  
She looked at me, concentrated for a second, and then said, "No. What is it?"  
  
This time it was my turn to concentrate. I closed my eyes and answered, "It's a card."  
  
"A card?" she asked. "I would be able to sense it if it was a card."  
  
I opened my eyes. "Maybe not," I said with a slow, easy smile. I turned around and faced the bushes. Star card, return to your power confined! Hope!"  
  
The hope card streamed back into its card form and flew into my-and Sakura's hands. Sakura looked at me, her eyes full of questions.  
  
"You released the hope card?"  
  
"On accident," I tried to explain. "I said "hope" out loud thinking that there wasn't any hope. I must have released it without realizing it. You probably couldn't sense it because it was drawing on your power. It would kind of be like you trying to sense yourself."  
  
She nodded her head. "Well, anyway, I'm glad."  
  
I stared at her. She was right. There might not have been any hope if not for the Hope card. 'I gave a little grin. 'She was glad. She wanted to have hope. Now, we have it; I hope.'  
  
"Anyway," Sakura was saying, "I'm glad that's done.  
  
"It's not over yet," I said.  
  
Sakura looked at me in horror, but relaxed a little bit when she saw that I wasn't worried. I raised my staff and said "Star Curer!" The star on my staff began glowing with radiant beams.  
  
All the trees that were burnt, and the little scrapes and cuts on us healed in only a few seconds. It looked as if nothing had even happened. Above us, the sky was sprinkled with dazzling stars and the pale moon was full. Everything was back to normal...pretty much.  
  
"I guess we're both Card Captors now," Sakura said after a moments quiet.  
  
"Yeah," I said. We were both looking at the stars in the sky. "Are you upset about that?"  
  
"Of course not!" she said strongly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her staring at me now. "I'm glad that you'll be helping me. We're a team! We've always been a team. I did miss the cards, but I'm glad to be sharing the responsibility with you."  
  
Now I looked at her. "Do you mean that?"  
  
"Umm-hmm," she said with a little smile.  
  
I grinned. "I'm glad too."  
  
"Syaoran," It was my mother's voice.  
  
I turned and was aware of Sakura jumping a foot in the air. I suppressed my smile and put on a serious face. "Yes?"  
  
My mom gave a little smile and said, "I assume that you and Sakura will be needing some training. You are both the Card Captors now. It takes a lot of responsibility and, like it or not, you are both stuck."  
  
"She is right," boomed a loud, clear voice.  
  
***Sakura's Point of View***  
  
I didn't think "stuck" was the appropriate word.  
  
To me, it was more of a privilege. I would get to be with Syaoran, and nothing would keep us apart.  
  
"She is right," boomed a loud, clear voice.  
  
I winced, recognizing the Elders' voice too well. Almost nothing would keep us apart.  
  
I turned to look at the Elders. There was a group of them about ten feet away, Syaoran's mother was standing next to Mei Ling, and other kids and people I didn't even know looked at us strangely. I gulped and turned my attention back to the person who had just spoken.  
  
"I still do not know if I agree with this...marriage, but you too do need to be together. It is clear that this girl, Sakura, cares deeply for Syaoran, we all have had enough proof of that."  
  
I blushed like I've never blushed before. And I thought other times had been bad! I wanted to curl up and shrink into a ball, but instead I stood up straight and tall.  
  
"You have both helped each other, as well as the people around you. Yet, you both do have your weaknesses, and you did make a lot of mistakes. Syaoran, you keep thinking that Sakura is the only Card captor and that only she can do certain things; that is not the case. Sakura, whenever something bad happens you turn to Syaoran for the answers and only rely on him; you do have magic, you need to be strong."  
  
I stared, not knowing if I was more angry or ashamed. This person certainly had never been a card captor before. How did he know what to or not to do?! I kept silent, but just barely. They just wanted to help.  
  
"Your training begins tomorrow, bright and early. Make sure you both get a good nights sleep."  
  
With that, all the Clan members turned around and entered the mansion. They shooed in others on their way. Now it was just e, Syaoran, Mei Ling, and his mother. I stood there, oddly uncomfortable in the silence.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Mei Ling said, clasping her hands together. "I just wanted to tell both of you thank you for saving me." A huge smile crossed her face. "And now I think I'll leave you two love birds alone. Hee hee!"  
  
She turned around and practically skipped back to the mansion. 'How many times would I blush in one day?' I asked myself. I was only semi-relieved to see that Syaoran was also blushing.  
  
"I just wanted to tell the both of you..." Syaoran's mother was saying, "that I am very proud."  
  
She turned and headed back inside. "See you in the morning!" she called right before she entered, and then she was gone.  
  
I blinked. 'That was fast,' I thought. I felt happy that she was proud of us. She was always so nice. Then I realized what everyone just did. Here I was, outside in the dark with only stars to light the way with Syaoran. WE were all alone.  
  
I looked up at Syaoran, blushing crazily. "You don't...mind that you have to work with me...do you?!" I asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Mind?! I'm thrilled!" He quickly shut up, but I couldn't let him leave it at that.  
  
"Are you telling the truth?" I asked.  
  
"Sakura. If I could choose one person in the entire world to be a Card captor with, I would choose you. No questions asked."  
  
I threw my arms around him. "Me too, " I said. I wanted to cry. I was so happy! We had been through so much together! Now, it looked like everything would be all right. "If I was in the same situation, I would choose you any day Syaoran. Oh, I've missed you so much! I really did think that was the only way! You know, me naming you Card captor and everything. And then I remembered! Syaoran, Windy wouldn't even listen to me! Not until the last minute anyway! Oh, it was so horrible. You couldn't imagine!"  
  
"I think I could" he murmured against my hair. "I know I could. Sakura, you almost left me...forever!"  
  
"I know," I said, tears forming. "I'm so sorry!" I pulled away and peered into his eyes. "But everything's fine now. We're together again. We need each other."  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran said quietly, brushing the hair away from my face, "I have always needed you."  
  
I gasped, and then his lips were on mine. I felt so comfortable in his arms, so safe. He must really care for me. I couldn't live with out him, that was for sure.  
  
When we pulled apart I rested my head on his shoulder, his arm encircling me. There must be hope, and a lot of it. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him. "I love you, Syaoran, with all my heart."  
  
  
Isn't that SWEET??? I thought so! It's me again everybody... Sapphire Midnight. I want to thank one of my BEST friends; SilverFairy21. She is also on fanfiction, and she writes REALLY good poetry and ever has the first chapter of a story up. I helped her. I feel so loved. ^-^ I am typing out the next chapter to my MELTING OF A STONE HEART story. If you didn't read it yet then please do! ^_^ And PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW MY STORY! PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!! Sorry about that, but now that I have these reviews from you peeps I really look forward to what you all have to say! Well, thanks again to SilverFairy21! You're the GREATEST! 


	6. I NEED HELP! Author's note. `-_-

Hi everybody! I DESPRETLY NEED YOUR HELP! Should I continue on with the story? Originally I stopped here, but I have a really good idea for a story, and my friends think it's a GREAT idea. I know, I know, I hate author's notes just as much as the rest of you. Probably even more. I really need your imput on this though. Should I keep going or was that an okay ending? The idea I have could be a whole new story... or the continuation of GIVING IT UP. What do you think? PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW THIS FOR ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I'LL GO CRAZY IF YOU DON'T! The sad thing is, I probably WOULD go crazy. `-_- Oh well. And here is my e-mail address if you ever want to e-mail me.  
  
My e-mail address: [1]megankay@earthlink.net  
  
Please e-mail & review! Your all the greatest!!! ^_^  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:megankay@earthlink.net 


	7. SEQUEL UP!!!!!!!

Hi everybody! I just wanted to let you know that I wrote a sequel to GIVING IT UP! ^-^ YAY!!!!!!! Now it is called TO KILL...OR LOVE? Dun dun dun! Well, I just thought I'd write that to you! ^-^ Thanks again EVERYBODY for ALL of your reviews!!!!!!!! ^-^ You truly make my day! 


End file.
